Fire & Ice : Opposites Attract
by Caili-kun
Summary: There is a new third seat in the 10th division. Somehow Hitsugaya and her are drawn together. But how will that play out in battle? Will true love brake apart or will death do its justice? HitsxOC Rated T for language that I may use.
1. The Newbie

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Caili aka Me. If I did, I would actually be in the show and not just a figment of my imagination.**

The trees swayed as the wind blew off the leaves. It was fall, that much closer to winter. The days were getting shorter and yet longer for Matsumoto.

A stack of papers was practically dropped right in front of her. Hitsugaya then walked back to his seat and sat down.

"aaaaw," Matsumoto complained. "Why do you always give me so much paper work?"

"Because there is that much paperwork to be done. Beside its the only paperwork you'll do. I am looking for a third seat and I need you to choose someone."

"Ooh. I love doing this."

She went through the stack of papers looking at each individual. Most of them seemed boring and not even worth reading the entire bio. She was almost halfway through the stack when she saw the first girl in the stack of papers.

She was about the same height as her taichou and looked the same age too. The wheels started spinning in her head. She was a hyper kind of person who always loved a good laugh. It seemed that she might be able to loosen her taichou up.

She got up from her sofa and walked around to Hitsugaya's desk before slamming the paper in front of him. "There. Out of all the candidates, she is the one I think is perfect."

She was trying so hard to hide that mischievous grin and Hitsugaya knew it. He looked over the applicant. The first thing he noticed was her eyes. They were an icy blue. They reminded him of a plain of ice.

* * *

She took her zanpaktou out of its sheath and began to go into shikai. Her sword then changed into two tiger-like claws that wrapped around her hands as if custom fit. She then slashed the tree with as much spirtual pressure as she could. The blast lasted a good half-mile.

She ran along, counting her steps to see how far she had gone. "Dang it. Still a quarter mile short." She sheathed her zanpaktou as she noticed the spirtual pressure of someone behind her. She turned around but not before someone had their hands over her eyes. In a sing-song voice, she heard," Guess who?"


	2. The Meeting

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added my story to your alerts. I was thinking it was pretty obvious who the mysterious person is. XD Anyways, continuing with story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but Caili who is solely mine. Mwa ha ha aha.**

She felt a pair of hands over her eyes. She gasped, and turned around. "Matsumoto!"

"Taichou wants to see you!" she said with a kind of hint in her voice, which made the girl wonder what was going on.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you. Come on!" She grabbed her hand and pulled the girl all the way back to 10th squad head quarters. She ran along before stopping at the door. She knocked three times before just opening the door anyways.

"Presenting Caili, taichou."

Caili walked in. The first thing she noticed was the white haired boy sitting at the desk in the front of the room. He looked up with that look in his eyes, the one that says what do you want? It kind of made her feel un-welcome as she sat down on the back of Matsumoto's couch.

"Uh…you called for me?" she asked.

He looked down and sighed. "Matsumoto, did you tell her anything?"

"Nope, I left it all to you. Tata!" She said as she slipped out of the room.

Caili looked back at the door. "Well, that was pretty convenient for her."

"Matsumoto is like that. You'll get used to it." He took a sip of his tea before continuing.

"You are being promoted to third seat. As you can see, Matsumoto leaves all work to me and, thanks to some realization from Hinamori, she wants me to have help."

She laughed, hardly believing it. "Your kidding right?"

He did _not_ look like he was kidding.

"Okay, when do I start?"

"Now."

"no no no no no. I need to become all third seat appropriate."

"…fine you have until tomorrow."

She skipped out of the room, wondering how she would create a new image for herself. She had long brown hair which she usually had up since her hair went all the way down to the floor. She also had ice blue eyes, which was kind of funny since she knew Hitsugaya was an ice kind of person. She laughed at her own thoughts.

* * *

Hitsugaya's POV

He stared back at her, wondering what he had just done. He didn't need to tell her about Hinamori or most of anything he had told her but the words slipped out of his mouth. He wondered how this new third seat would work out….

* * *

The sun was just coming up. It was about five in the morning and Caili knew she was late. She knocked on the door and waited for an acceptance to go in. She waited for about 5 minutes before just walking in, like Matsumoto had done.

She looked around the room surprised at what she saw. Hitsugaya had his head on his chest and was just as asleep as Matsumoto was on her couch. 'Did I come too early?' she thought. She checked her outfit in the mirror for about the 100th time that morning.

She had her long brown hair in a pony tail over her shoulder. She wore heeled sandals with ribbons that tied into a bow right above her ankle. Her regular outfit had the sleeves cut off and a skirt that puffed out with white lace at the bottom. Around her waist was a pale white ribbon tied into another bow, slightly messier, and fit right on her side. Her zanpaktou was on the other side, tucked into the ribbon.

"Perfect," she said.

She then heard a shifting behind her. She looked back to see that the small white haired captain was finally awake and staring at her in awe.

**A/N: I hope I didn't start too soon. I tried to make this chapter longer so please just review and tell me how I did so I can do better next chapter.**


End file.
